<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Popstar ( Jelsa) by MeganSmith847</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991017">The Popstar ( Jelsa)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganSmith847/pseuds/MeganSmith847'>MeganSmith847</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney, F/M, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Jelsa Week 2019 (Disney/Rise of the Guardians), Rise of the Guardians (2012) References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganSmith847/pseuds/MeganSmith847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elsa, don't you know who that is?" Rapunzel says yanking my arm and pulling me back away from him. My face reddens with anger as I turn to her, angry for her stopping my rant.</p><p>"Who?" I snap harshly.</p><p>"The leader of the boy band Frozoes." She says. I roll my eyes and turn to him, a smug expression taunting on his face as he cocks his eyebrows in satisfaction of his recognition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a bit of a back story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had always perceived myself to be the best judge of character, I knew who to avoid if I didn't want my heart to be broken. That was the typical player persona guys, the ones in the bands or those who had too big of an ego for their good.</p><p>I was young and naive, at least that's what my friends and parents told me. Yet, that didn't stop me. I didn't listen to their warning and I ended up showing up back at my parent's door, soaked head to toe from the pouring rain, a cold blessed with my arrival. My face was tear-soaked and my heart was left a pile of shattered pieces.</p><p>I was at the age of 16 when I had met the love of my life or the person that I thought was the love of my life. He was in a small band, one that thought they were going to be big, him and his friends. His name was Gaston and I felt like the luckiest girl alive, his ripped muscles being a very attractive feature that I had never really been attracted to on guys before. His bewitching smile and charming persona made me change my mind though. I knew he could have any girl he wanted, that's why I felt so lucky that he had chosen to date me, a regular, ordinary girl.</p><p>We had been dating for a couple of months by the time that his band had offered to go on tour, he wanted me to come with him and I thought I was in love with him, having stronger feelings for him than I ever had for another human being before. Turns out those feelings were just admiration for how successful his band was becoming, nothing to do with being in love with him.</p><p>Yet, I wasn't to know any better. I thought I was in love so had decided to run away from home to be with him, that was all well and good, until I arrived at the band's room, finding him flirting with a stage manager Belle. She didn't seem remotely interested in him in the slightest, but yet it still broke my heart into pieces knowing that all the words he had said to me, about how there wasn't any other girl like me, was all a lie. I fell for his typical tricks, thinking I was lucky to be the only girl he was interested in. It was all a lie.</p><p>I was left mulling over my thoughts for a good hour after that, thankful that I had at least caught him before I had left already on the tour with him, I at least knew where I was and how to get home. Yet, I had tried to also prolong my journey home, knowing that what would be awaiting me at home would probably be a month-long punishment, my parents would not be happy with me in the slightest.</p><p>That's when I decided to swear off Playboys, especially those in a band.</p><p>I promised not to let myself fall for another guy in a band, I couldn't risk giving up my life to flee my family to go on tour with a guy. Not again.</p><p>Of course, when I saw that it was getting dark I decided it was time for me to walk home, the clouds opening and pouring down a series of rain droplets that only got heavier as I walked. I accepted then and there that this was my punishment for leaving home and no undoubtedly making my parents worry sickness about me, the universe was pushing me for my stupid mistake.</p><p>Yet, even though I ended up soaking wet, head from the toe, by the time I got home I had never been more thankful to see my home insight, even if it possibly meant that I had a heard of angry remarks waiting behind the door.</p><p>My hand hesitated to knock on the door, but I gathered up the strength to do so. I was surprised that when my parents opened the door, my mom seemed more tearful and overjoyed that I had returned than mad, however, that had soon passed by the next day and she gave me an earful of how stupid my actions had been, with the lecture being received once again by my dad straight after my mom had finished with me. Although, I received a hefty punishment I couldn't help but smile, thankful to be home.</p><p>My phone was charged once again, the anger fueling through my veins when I saw the lock screen off my phone. It was a photo of me and Gaston.</p><p>Not going to fall for someone like him again. I made a promise to myself that day, one I planned to keep for a long time to come...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elsa, Elsa." My cousin, Rapunzel, comes jogging into my room, her voice loud and too enthusiastic for this early in the morning.</p><p>"What?" I groan. I am like Anna in the fact that we are both not morning people.</p><p>"We got the job, we got the job!" She squeals in excitements, jumping up and down. My body instantly alerts me awake, throwing the covers off me and jumping up and down with her.</p><p>"I can't believe it!" I say, squealing with her. Me and Rapunzel were both photographers and had been waiting to land a job for what had felt like forever.</p><p>"They haven't given me the full details yet, all I know is that they said we will be photographic a concert for a male brand group." Her eyes sparkle from the news and I roll my eyes, probably will be full of a bunch of players.</p><p>"It's not like I'll know them anyway, I don't listen to a lot of music" My mood dampens, the job opportunity reminding me how foolish I was with Gaston, he left me for a dream to chase being in a successful male boy band.</p><p>"Ugh, you're missing out Elsa!" She whines, gripping onto mu arm. "There's so much good music out there, you should listen to the current pop music sometime." </p><p>I smile at her antics, shaking my head at the pouty face that she is pulling. A slight giggle escapes my lips. </p><p>"Ugh fine," I say, giving in to her pleads. A wide smile etches on her face once again, clearly showing that she is satisfied with herself for her pleading actions to have worked.</p><p>"Anyway tell me more about this job opportunity." We move to sit on my bed, our legs propped up to sit on the bed, our knees touching each other as we face one another.</p><p>"Well, all I know is that they've told us to go to the Plaza Hotel at two tomorrow afternoon." She says matter of factly, almost like it is no big deal. However, my mouth drops open in shock as soon as she utters the words 'Plaza Hotel'.</p><p>"The Plaza Hotel? That's one of the fanciest hotels, not to say the most expensive hotels, in the entire city. Who on earth is such a big deal in the music industry to afford that place?" The shock is evident in my tone, but Rapunzel just shrugs.</p><p>"Like I said they didn't see, I think if that's where we are working we need a wardrobe makeover." Her eyes cast a glance to my plain wardrobe and although shopping isn't one of my favourite things, I have never agreed with Rapunzel more. A shopping trip is well needed.</p><p>
  <strong>*After shopping*</strong>
</p><p>"Ugh." I groan, flopping my body on to the bed as soon as I step foot back into my apartment. "My feet kill me."</p><p>Rapunzel stands above me, taking the bags off the bed, that came with me when I flopped on to it, hanging up the outfits that we brought.</p><p>"You're just an amateur at shopping." She chuckles, myself groaning in agreement as I plant my face into the pillow.</p><p>"Be gone friend, I'm going to sleep," I mutter, faceplanting the pillow once again. She chuckles.</p><p>"Right okay. Be ready for the morning though, I'm going to come over so that we can leave together." She says, before shutting the door quietly. Without even bothering to get changed, it isn't long until sleep overcomes me.</p><p>
  <strong>*Next Morning*</strong>
</p><p>My alarm blares and I switch it off, thankful that going to sleep early meant that my awaking has left me fully rested for the day ahead. I swing my legs out of my bed, cooking myself some eggs on toast to eat for my breakfast.</p><p>Once I have eaten, I rifle through my wardrobe placing my outfit onto the bed.</p><p>Walking into the bathroom, I brush through my hair, tying it into my signature fishtail braid. I place a bit of make-up onto my face, giving me a nice brush of colour to my complexion.</p><p>I slip on a blue pencil skirt, a white blouse tucked into my skirt.</p><p>The knock on my door disrupts my process, my feet answering it to Rapunzel who wear a similar outfit to mine, just with a laced long-sleeve top, the camera equipment in her hand.</p><p>"Look at you." She says, allowing herself to come in. </p><p>"Look at me, how about to look at you," I compliment back. We both laugh, Rapunzel propping the equipment on the side.</p><p>"Just let me grab the purse and put on my flats then I'll be ready." I would have worn heels, but if we are scheduled to walk around all day I thought it would have been wiser to wear some nice blue flats, with white lace patterns on them. My purse was also blue, big enough to place my keys and purse in.</p><p>"Right let's go." We both pick up a camera bag each, locking up as we leave and placing my keys into my purse.</p><p>Still being early, we decide to walk to the Hotel, it still being early enough in the day so that we can fetch some lunch before we reach the hotel.</p><p>*At the Hotel*</p><p>My eyes shimmer in the lights that illuminate the ceiling, the tall ceilings and chandeliers that hang in the main hallway. </p><p>"Wow." My voice comes out gobsmacked.</p><p>"That says it all," Rapunzel says. </p><p>My eyes stay trained on the hotel's decor, my body turning around to admire it all. My eyes aren't focused as they remain on the exquisite decor that I take in. It causes me to bump into a chest, my eyes instantly snapping to the person that I bumped into, noticing that their eyes are trained to their phone. Anger fuels me, knowing that he wasn't looking where he was going either.</p><p>"Hey watch where you're going," I say, him looking at me. His eyes are a cyan blue and they would look bewitching if it wasn't for the shock that he holds in his eyes.</p><p>"Excuse me?" He says offended, almost like he doesn't get yelled at very often.</p><p>"You bumped into me, I want you to apologise." I cross my arms, glaring at him. A smirk etches onto his face, almost like he is amused at my remark. The other guys that stand behind me all look at me shocked and I wonder why, but my mind doesn't remain on that wonder, only him and my well-awaited apology.</p><p>"Elsa, don't you know who that is?" Rapunzel says yanking my arm and pulling me back away from him. My face reddens with anger as I turn to her, angry for her stopping my rant.</p><p>"Who?" I snap harshly.</p><p>"The leader of the boy band Frozoes." She says. I roll my eyes and turn to him, a smug expression taunting on his face as he cocks his eyebrows in satisfaction of his recognition. My breath would hitch that I've offended a boy-band if I cared that is.</p><p>"I don't care who he is, I still want an apology." I rage, yanking my arm out of Rapunzel's grasp.</p><p>The leader of the boy-band seems to turn to one of the men with him, he is dressed in a suit and I can only guess it is his manager.</p><p>"Well?" I ask again.</p><p>"You said your name was Elsa right?" The guy in the suit says. My anger still fuels in my body, but I put on a respectful smile.</p><p>"Yes, why?" I ask, trying to seem nice despite my anger.</p><p>"You're the new photographers for this band." He says and my breathe instantly hitches. I've just yelled at the main guy of the band and he has the power to get me removed off the tour.</p><p>"Well, I'm waiting for an apology." He smugly smirks at me. My face is full of anger, but I realise I have to swallow my pride.</p><p>"Sorry," I say sulking. He looks like he just won the key prize. Ugh I really feel like I am going to hate this guy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first chapter in Jack's point of view</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on guys, wake up. We have work to do." Our manager enters onto our tour bus, yelling at us to wake up. I groan, turning the other way.</p><p>"Jack, get up," my manager says, the frustration in his voice again. "I'll pour water over you if you don't." I turn back to him, glaring at him but get up anyway. My friend Kristoff is the band's manager, acting as one of our bodyguards as well.</p><p>"Come on we need to head to the hotel." He says and I groan, but hop out of my bed, slipping on my clothes for the day, a plain white t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. I slip on my black and white vans, before heading out of the tour bus to soak in a bit of the sun.</p><p>"So where are we staying?" I ask Kristoff.</p><p>"The Plaza Hotel." I nod impressed, the inner part of me is screaming at the opportunity. I never thought I would have been able to stay in such an extravagant place like that, but I suppose our rocket to fame means that we know can.</p><p>"Right guys, let's go." He beckons the boys, us all heading into the hotel. My eyes train on my phone, checking my missed messages to see if I have missed anything important. My eyes are focused on my phone when I feel something collide with my body.</p><p>"Hey, watch where you're going," they yell. My attention snaps off my phone, shocked that someone is speaking to me that way. No one has dared to since I became famous, it's refreshing to have someone shout at me again. However, I try and keep on my egotistical, bad-boy persona. say, him looking at me. His eyes are a cyan blue and they would look bewitching if it wasn't for the shock that he holds in his eyes.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I try and muster a tone that sounds like I have been offended, masking the chuckle that is desperately trying to call its way up my throat and out of my mouth.</p><p>"You bumped into me, I want you to apologise." She crosses her arms, attempting to glare at me. I find it cute, she's cute. Her platinum blonde hair tied in an effortless, yet effective, fishtail braid. Her make-up is minimalistic, but heavier around the eyes highlighting the shining blue sapphire eyes that she has. She's naturally beautiful and her outfit hugs her figure.cross my arms, glaring at him. I glance to the guys behind me, them also finding it shocking that someone is daring to speak up to me.</p><p>"Elsa, don't you know who that is?" A woman with short brown hair walks up to her, pulling at her arm to drag her back from me. A wise decision.</p><p>She naps harshly at her, clearly angered by our interaction. She asks who I am, it shocking me that she doesn't know who I am. Our band is one of the most famous, so she clearly must not keep up with music to not have heard of us.</p><p>"The leader of the boy band Frozoes." The brown hair girl says. The other girl rolls her eyes at him, but I try to mask my slight shock with a smirk that at least one of them knows who he is.</p><p>"I don't care who he is, I still want an apology." I almost laugh, who does she think she is demanding an apology? At least they know who I am, I don't have a clue who she is.</p><p>Kristoff taps on my shoulder. He whispers into my ear, "She said her name was Elsa right?" I remember hearing the brown hair girl call her Elsa so I nod my head. "I remember their names on our file, they are the new tour photographers." I almost laugh, oh this is good.</p><p>"You said your name is Elsa right?" Kristoff turns to them, asking to make sure.</p><p>Elsa plasters on a fake smile, trying to be nice despite her anger. "Yes, why?" She asks, and I can't help the smirk that etches onto my face knowing she'll be shocked by Kristoff's announcement.</p><p>"You're the new photographers for this band," Kristoff says, causing Elsa's face to immediately drain of colour. She knows that I have the power to kick her off the tour, but I have no intention to. I haven't had a person speak to me like that in so long, it serves my ego right. It needed knocking down a peg or two, but at least I can admit it to myself.</p><p>She doesn't seem to care who someone is, but she may still be careful how she speaks to me in the future knowing I have control over her career. It makes me slightly sad though, I enjoy her fiery personality. She's refreshing and I think will provide me with a sense of normality that I need.</p><p>"Well, I'm waiting for an apology." I smugly smirk at her, crossing my arms waiting for my apology. My smile has never been so smug, it always makes it more rewarding to have somebody apologise to you, or when you have the upper hand.</p><p>She pouts, muttering out a faint 'Sorry'. I almost tease her, asking to hear her say it again. Yet, the anger on her face encourages not me to mess with her. She looks like she would rip my head off if I pushed another one of her buttons.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Elsa," I say, trying to give her one of my charming smiles. She scoffs but tries to remain civil and professional.</p><p>"Nice to be working for you, Sir." Her calling me sir sends shivers down my spine, it's hot.</p><p>"Call me Jack." For once I try to be nice, pushing out my hand for her to shake. She eyes are worryingly, but takes my hand and shakes it, the slightest of a smile lifting the edge of her lip.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, this will be interesting. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jack.</em>
</p><p>The name fills me with fury and anger. The pure amount that raged in my body felt like it was spilling over full capacity, the anger bubbling over the top and overflowing. I never believed myself to be able to possess this much anger to one person, but yet he seemed to overflow my limit.</p><p>
  <em>I wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid, smug smirk off his face.</em>
</p><p>It annoyed me more that I could not do anything about it, he was the leader of the band. If I pushed my luck with him that could result in me getting fired, plus it may also result in Rapunzel getting fired too. This was our first big gig so I could not let that happen.</p><p>
  <em>I had to swallow my pride.</em>
</p><p>No matter how much I hated it, his smug face as I called him Sir. I felt like I had to obey him, and that feeling was horrible.</p><p>My ability to be in control was one I took very seriously, especially after feeling so weak and vulnerable after my break up with Gaston. I felt like I was stupid, I had let down my guard over a stupid boy, a boy that I thought I loved. Ever since then, I have tried to remain in control.</p><p>I feel like I am back in square one, spiralling back to where I started.</p><p>Another egotistical jerk gets to boss me around, another guy from a boy-band no less.</p><p>I feel pathetic, helpless. It feels like I'm playing a game of chess, about to be beasted by my opponent, my queen will fall as soon as they echo the words 'checkmate'.</p><p>
  <strong>*Rapunzel's point of view*</strong>
</p><p>I was shocked, to say the least, that we were working for the Frozoes. However, it seemed to all fit into place. Who else calls afford such an extravagant place like this if they weren't very famous, the Frozoes were one of the most famous boy bands worldwide. Elsa must have been living under a rock to not have heard of them, although I do understand why she would want to stay away from listening to boy bands after everything she went through with Gaston.</p><p>It hurt me to watch her give up her pride, having to apologise to Jack. Yet, I was thankful she did. Elsa is a very headstrong person, but she knows when to back down. I appreciate it, even more, knowing that she probably did it for more my sake than her own. Seeing as this is our first big gig, she understands how vital it is for us to not lose it.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Rapunzel," I said sweetly, pushing in front of Elsa. I put my hand out to shake it and he smiled nicely, looking at Elsa before back at me. Maybe he was doing this to try and wind her up, being a jerk to him and nice to me.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Jack." He shakes my hand, his grip firm but cold. It almost feels like I am shaking Elsa's hand, except it is bigger and holds a more firm grip.</p><p>"Guys, this is Rapunzel. One of the photographers," he says, introducing me to the guys behind him and completely ignoring Elsa. I look back at her, seeing her face redden in anger, fury building up and anger making steam come out of her ears.</p><p>The guys smile sweetly at me, their gazes all seeming quite welcoming.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Hiccup." The boy with shaggy brown hair says, holding his hand out for me to shake. I shake it, with enthusiasm, honoured to meet them all.</p><p>"I'm Flynn and may I just say you are captivating mademoiselle. " He lifts my hand to place a tender kiss on it, his face contorting weirdly, his eyes trying to look attractive.</p><p>The guy in the suit pushes Flynn out of the way. "Flynn, stop flirting with all the pretty women you meet. We need some of them to stay around and work for us, most leave after you break their hearts." He disregards Flynn, him walking off with a pout.</p><p>
  <em>Flynn sounds like a player; I better stay away. Yet, I couldn't help but try and hide the blush that formed on my cheeks, or the weird way my heart fluttered when he kissed my hand.</em>
</p><p>"What was his face even attempting to do, he looked constipated," I giggle, asking the guy in the suit. He laughs.</p><p>"He calls it his smoulder, it seems to work on most girls, you must be immune," he chuckles and I laugh with him.</p><p>"I'm the band's manager, Kristoff is the name." He smiles kindly, he seems like he may be the father of the group almost. He seems like he would be the most responsible, no wonder he is the manager.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," I smile, before turning and pulling Elsa up next to me.</p><p>"This is my friend and co-worker Elsa," I say, properly introducing her.</p><p>She smiles, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about earlier, it's nice to be properly introduced." She smiles. He returns a friendly smile, telling her to not worry about the other events.</p><p>The rest of the band introduce themselves to her, seeming to be more friendly than Jack. He just keeps his egotistical smirk on whenever he locks eyes with Elsa.</p><p>"We won't be heading to the place to set up tomorrow, that's when their first performance is. We have a room booked for you two to share, we can show you where you are staying.</p><p>"That would be great thank you," I smile at Kristoff, following closely behind them. </p><p>They show us to the room, one of the nicest rooms I had ever been in. We settle in quickly, noticing that we are only down the corridor from the band's suite. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Announcement.</p><p>I'm going to take a break from writing this for a while, I want to finish it, but I'm not very inspired to write this or in general at the moment. I hope that the break won't be too long, but I really hope you stick with and are patient/understanding that the next update may not be for a while.</p><p>-Meg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>